


You Have Left The Chatroom.

by spacepaladudes



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Langst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Trans Pidge | Katie Holt, Trying my best not to spoil with these tags, klance, klangst, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 04:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacepaladudes/pseuds/spacepaladudes
Summary: Lance McClain, bored in history class, thinks his only entertainment is creating a groupchat to chatter with his friends, completely unaware of how such an innocent chatroom can turn out for the worse. But then, as horrifying and painful situations went, Lance realizes not everything was about him.





	1. Log #01

**Author's Note:**

> Any grammatical errors have been written on purpose for realistic text, unless these are located somewhere outside the character’s dialogs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new chatroom has been created.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter! I’ve been planning to write a fic like this for a very long time, so I hope you guys have a good laugh reading! Or at least enjoy the funny part for now.

_**Friday, September 15.** _

_[Lance McClain created “bored in history class”]_

_[Lance McClain added Hunk Garrett]_

_[Lance McClain added Katie Holt]_

**(9:31) Katie: Lance, what is this?**

**(9:32) Lance: its a group chat!**

**(9:32) Hunk: ooohh my gosh. Hi.**  
 **(9:33) Hunk: this is so cool**  
 **(9:33) Hunk: it’s like our own little club**.

**(9:34) Katie: Lance, Professor Thace is looking at you.**

**(9:34) Lance: oh shit bye**

**(9: 43) Hunk: let’s meet up at altean delights after school  
(9:45) Hunk: hello? anyone?**

_[Katie Holt left the chatroom]_

_[Lance McClain added Katie Holt]_

**(13:13) Katie: Thanks.**

**(13:14) Lance: no prob buddy**

**(13:14) Hunk: what? what happened?**

**(13:16) Katie: I was being sarcastic. This chat is a waste of time.**

**(13:17) Lance: aw cmon its fun**

**(13:18) Hunk: yeah! look you can even send emojis ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
(13:18) Hunk: (^-^)**

**(13:20) Lance: ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ**

**(13:22) Hunk: hey lance, where are you?**

**(13:25) Lance: library**

**(13:26) Katie: You’re joking.**

**(13:27) Lance: its true**

**(13:28) Katie: There has to be a reason.**

**(13:29) Lance: i like it here..... its quiet**

**(13:31) Katie: I don’t believe you.**

**(13:31) Hunk: oooh I bet it’s a girl**

**(13:32) Lance: ok fine yeah its a girl**

**(13:33) Hunk: what does she look like?**

**(13:35) Lance: havent seen her face yet but her hair looks so soft and shiny  
(13:35) Lance: im gonna ask her phone number**

**(13:37) Katie: Wait, you don’t know how she looks like and already want her number?**

**(13:38) Lance: i like to plan ahead  
(13:40) Lance: gonna go ask now**

**(13:43) Hunk: good luck, lance!**

**  
(14:07) Lance: what the fuck**

**(14:08) Katie: That was glorious.**

**(14:08) Lance: u knew????**

**(14:10) Katie: I hacked into the school’s library cams. I saw everything.**

**(14:11) Hunk: what happened?**

_[Katie Holt sent a video]_

**(14:15) Hunk: oh my god. I feel so sorry for you lance.**

**(14:16) Lance: HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW IT WAS A GUY HE HAD A MULLET  
(14:16) Lance: FOR GODS SAKE A MULLET**

**(14:17) Katie: A mullet which you described as “so soft and shiny”.**

**(14:17) Lance: well clearly my eyes fooled me cause the mullet was hideus**

**(14:18) Hunk: I can’t believe lance flirted with a guy, I gotta tell shay.**

**(14:20) Lance: DONT SAY ANYTHING HUNK THIS NEVER HAPPENED**

**(14:21) Katie: The video footage says otherwise.**

_[Katie Holt sent a photo]_

**(14:23) Hunk: i’m saving this.**

**(14:34) Lance: IT DIDNT HAPPEN**

_[Katie Holt sent a photo]_

**(14:35) Katie: Are you sure about that?**

_[Lance McClain changed Katie Holt’s name to ‘traitor i hate u’]_

**(14:36) traitor i hate u: Hey, how’d you do that?**

**(14:36) Lance: change your name?  
(14:37) Lance: chat setting**

_[‘traitor i hate u’ changed their name to ‘Tech Genius’]_

**(14:39) Tech Genius: Nice.**

**(14:43) Hunk: cool.**   
**(14:47) Hunk: hey so about that cafe?**   
**(14:47) Hunk: I really want to try it out, shay told me how tasty the food is.**

**(14:50) Lance: i guess ill go with u**

**(14:53) Tech Genius: I’ll pass.**

**(14:54) Hunk: you sure? I can at least buy you something and leave it over at your house.**

**(14:56) Tech Genius: Coffee would suffice. Black. No sugar. Extra shot of caffeine.**

**(14:57) Hunk: sure thing.**

**(15:01) Lance: hey hunk im waiting for u @ the train station**

**(15:02) Hunk: I’m on my way.**

**  
(16:23) Lance: katie u r missing this food**

_[Lance McClain sent a photo]_

**(16:24) Lance: its sooooooo goood**

**(16:27) Tech Genius: Are those croissants in the back?**

**(16:28) Lance: yeah  
(16:28) Lance: why u want some?**

**(16:30) Tech Genius: Maybe.**

**(16:31) Lance: haha ok yeah ill tell hunk**

**(16:39) Hunk: katie I got your croissants.**

**(16:40) Tech Genius: You didn’t have to buy them, Hunk.  
(16:41) Tech Genius: But thank you.**

**(16:43) Hunk: no problem.**

**(16:44) Tech Genius: I owe you.**

**(16:45) Hunk: star wars marathon then?**

**(16:46) Tech Genius: Deal.**

**(16:52) Lance: wait i wanna see it with u guys 2**

**(16:53) Tech Genius: Sure.**

**(16:53) Hunk: yeah let’s do it!**

**  
(19:36) Tech Genius: Hey Lance.**

**(19:38) Lance: katie im literally right next 2 u**

_[Tech Genius sent a photo]_

**(19:39) Lance: KATIE STOP ASDFGHJKL  
(19:40) Lance: IT DIDNT HAPPEN**

**(19:41) Tech Genius: Wow. I bet the mullet guy would be hurt by your words. I was pretty sure you bonded.**

**(19:43) Hunk: haha yeah you bondeeeeedddd oooooohhh**

**(19:45) Lance: NOPE DONT REMEMBER DIDNT HAPPEN**

**  
(24:16) Tech Genius: ...**

**(24:19) Lance: its like 12 am why r u awake**

**(24:20) Tech Genius: ...**

_[Tech Genius sent a photo]_

**(24:22) Lance: YOU ARE OFFICIALLY NOT MY FRIEND ANYMORE**

**(24:23) Tech Genius: You love me, there’s no way you could unfriend me now.**

**(24:24) Lance: yes i can!!!  
(24:24) Lance: omg make a wish**

**(24:25) Tech Genius: What?**

**(24:26) Lance: nvm it passed  
(24:27) Lance: night katie**

**(24:30) Tech Genius: Night, Lance.**

_Saturday, September 16._  

**(6:03) Lance: rise n shine folks  
(6:03) Lance: today is a new day**

**(6:07) Tech Genius: It’s 6 am, Lance.  
(6:08) Tech Genius: Go back to sleep.**

**(6:09) Lance: cant sleep  
(6:10) Lance: besides i told mom id help her clean the house**

**(6:14) Tech Genius: Wow. Lance McClain can actually do chores.**

**(6:16) Lance: hey! ill have u know im the best at moppig floors  
(6:17) Lance: i can make any tile glow thx to my skills**

**(6:17) Tech Genius: I’ll try my best to believe you.**

**(6:18) Lance: hah**

  
**(8:43) Hunk: it’s so early...**   
**(8:43) Hunk: how were you guys awake at 6 ??**

  
**(9:27) Lance: that was exhausting**   
**(9:29) Lance: who knew scrubbing toilets would be so hard?**

**(9:30) Hunk: I don’t know.  
(9:31) Hunk: but uh, any plans today?**

**(9:33) Lance: not that i know of. wanna hang out at the mall ?**

**(9:34) Hunk: sure.**

  **  
(11:02) Tech Genius: Is it the mall close to the school?**

**(11:05) Lance: yeah why?**

**(11:06) Tech Genius: I’m here with Matt. He needed to buy some things and asked for my help.**

**(11:07) Lance: wanna meet up? where u at?**

**(11:09) Tech Genius: I’m in Specs**

**(11:10) Lance: wheres that?**

**(11:14) Tech Genius: It’s next to the Hot Topic in the 2nd floor.**

**(11:17) Lance: um??? idk what that is??**

**(11:19) Tech Genius: You don’t know what Hot Topic is?  
(11:20) Tech Genius: OH MY GOD.**

**(11:21) Lance: what? what happened????**

**(11:23) Tech Genius: You’ll never believe who’s here.**

**(11:25) Lance: who??!!**

_[Tech Genius sent a photo]_

**(11:27) Lance: THE MULLET GUY?!?**

**(11:30) Tech Genius: I’m not surprised he’s in Hot Topic, it kind of explains everything about his wardrobe.**

**(11:32) Lance: sorry katie but we cant meet up there**

**(11:34) Tech Genius: Why not?  
(11:35) Tech Genius: Are you scared he’ll see you?**

**(11:36) Lance: im not scared..... i just dont want it to be awkward if we came face 2 face ok???**

**(11:37) Tech Genius: Don’t worry. He’s leaving now.  
(11:38) Tech Genius: But Matt’s almost done so hurry up.**

**(11:40) Lance: yeah yeah were coming**   
**(11:43) Lance: oh hey i see u**   
**(11:45) Lance: katie wtf**   
**(11:45) Lance: u lied to me u said he was leaving**   
**(11:46) Lance: WHY IS HE STANDING NEXT TO U**   
**(11:46) Lance: im going to turn around right now if u dont tell him to go away**   
**(11:47) Lance: DONT IGNORE MY MESSAGES I JUST SAW U LOOK AT YUR PHONE**   
**(11:48) Lance: i hate u**

**  
(12:04) Tech Genius: That wasn’t so bad now, was it?**

**(12:07) Lance: i still hate u**

**(12:08) Hunk: why didn’t no one tell me we were going to meet lance’s crush.**

**(12:08) Lance: WHAT**   
**(12:08) Lance: HES NOT MY CRUSH**   
**(12:08) Lance: CANT WE ALL ACCEPT IT WAS AN ACCIDENT AND MOVE ON**

**(12:09) Tech Genius: Nope.**

**(12:10) Hunk: he’s such a nice guy lance, I still can’t believe you ran away after that major pick up line you told him.**

**(12:11) Lance: i wouldnt have ran away if i knew he wasnt a girl**

**(12:12) Tech Genius: His reaction was priceless though.**

**(12:13) Hunk: the least you could do is apologize properly the next time you see him.**

**(12:14) Lance: it wasnt my fault he had his nice looking hair tied up in a girly ponytail!**

**(12:15) Hunk: you admitted he has nice looking hair  
(12:15) Hunk: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**(12:16) Lance: THATS NOT WHAT I MENT**

**(12:17) Hunk: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**(12:17) Lance: HUNK STOP IT**

**(12:19) Tech Genius: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**(12:20) Lance: NOT U 2 KATIE  
(12:21) Lance: traitors..... all of u**

**(12:23) Tech Genius: Hey Lance, can I add my brother to this chatroom?**

**(12:24) Lance: um sure i guess  
(12:25) Lance: matts cool anyway so**

_[Tech Genius added Matt Holt]_

**(12:27) Lance: hey matt**

**(12:28) Matt: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**(12:30) Lance: IM DONE  
(12:30) Lance: BYE**

  **  
(16:08) Lance: ....my mom wants to invite u guys for dinner**

**(16:34) Hunk: yay! I love your mom’s cooking!**

**(16:36) Lance: k then u can stop by at 6**

**(16:38) Tech Genius: As long as I’m not sitting next to your little brother again.  
(16:38) Tech Genius: I’m pretty sure that kid has a crush on me or something.**

**(16:40) Hunk: awww but that’s cute.**

**(16:41) Tech Genius: No. It’s not cute at all.**

**(16:41) Lance: actually my dad took my little siblings out for a friends birthday party so its just us**

**(16:43) Tech Genius: Great. See you at 6**

 

**(18:05) Tech Genius: Lance, this is not funny.**

**(18:07) Lance: its called REVENGE  
(18:08) Lance: have fun hangin out w leo the rest of the night :)**

**(18:10) Tech Genius: Great idea. I’m sure he’ll love to hear about your library incident.**

**(18:12) Lance: I TAKE IT BACK**

 

**(20:44) Hunk: such a great meal.**

**(20:53) Lance: it was fun havin u guys over**

**(20:54) Hunk: we should go to your house more often.**

**(20:55) Lance: i dont wanna bother mama**

**(20:55) Hunk: yeah, that’s fine. it doesn’t have to be all the time.**

**(20:57) Tech Genius: It was fine, I guess.**

**(20:58) Hunk: it was fun, katie. Admit it**

**(20:59) Tech Genius: Fine. It was a bit fun.  
(21:00) Tech Genius: I’m surprised Leo had learned so much about computers.**

**(21:03) Lance: pretty sure he did that to impress u  
(21:04) Lance: he was so determined that we just let him**

**(21:04) Hunk: didn’t he start talking about aliens being real or something too?**

**(21:06) Lance: oh god he really believes aliens are coming to get us.**

**(21:07) Hunk: haha  
(21:07) Hunk: what if he’s right?**

**(21:12) Tech Genius: Right about what? Aliens?**

**(21:13) Hunk: yeah what if they’re out there?**

**(21:15) Lance: oh u mean like million of alien species weve never had any contact with over the last bilions of yesrs?**

**(21:16) Tech Genius: If they existed, why haven’t they reached out?**

**(21:17) Hunk: maybe they’re like us and don’t have the most advanced tech**

**(21:20) Lance: nah im pretty sure some random species thougt they were bettr or smth and conqered the whole universe**

**(21:21) Tech Genius: How come we’re still here then?**

**(21:24) Lance: idk maybe they havent found us yet**

**(21:25) Hunk: jeez lance you’re scaring me**

**(21:26) Tech Genius: Whatever, at least he’s not saying that Voltron stuff again.**

**(21:27) Lance: IT. IS . REAL.**

**(21:28) Tech Genius: It was a stupid dream you had when you were 8!**

**(21:30) Hunk: yeah and you said we were paladins or something lol**

**(21:30) Lance: thank u hunk**

**(21:32) Tech Genius: Which I don’t even understand why I’d be the purple paladin.  
(21:32) Tech Genius: I’d prefer green.**

**(21:34) Hunk: ooh green paladin  
(21:35) Hunk: and I’m definitely the yellow paladin.**

**(21:36) Lance: stop changing my dream i know what i saw katie ur the purple paladin and thats it**

**(21:37) Hunk: but then you’ll be the red paladin, you don’t even like red.**

**(21:38) Lance: .....  
(21:38) Lance: ok fine but i get to be the blue**

 

**(23:46) Matt: ...can I be a paladin?**

**(23:47) Lance: I COMPLETELY FORGOT YOU WERE IN THIS CHATROOM  
(23:47) Lance: and no**

**(23:47) Matt: :(**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should this be continued? Leave your thoughts in the comments!


	2. Log #02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new character has been added in the chatroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here! Sorry for the long wait.

**_Sunday, September 17._ **

**(10:02) Lance: whatcha guys doin?**

**(10:06) Tech Genius: Helping my brother with some Physics project.**

**(10:06) Lance: cool  
(10:07) Lance: ......im bored**

**(10:08) Tech Genius: I don’t really have any plans today.**

**(10:09) Hunk: me neither**

**(10:10) Lance: HUNK LETS GO TO THAT CAFE AGAIN TODAY**

**(10:13) Hunk: lance they’re not open on sundays**

**(10:14) Lance: dammit  
(10:26) Lance: what about the mall?**

**(10:29) Tech Genius: We were there yesterday.**

**(10:39) Lance: yeah i know but we could find something to do...... no?**

**(10:40) Hunk: sorry lance mom just told me we have a special bakery order and she can’t do so many cupcakes by herself**

**(10:41) Lance: thats ok no worries**

**(10:42) Hunk: i’ll save some for you if you want**

**(10:44) Lance: THANKS HUNK UR THE BEST**

**  
(12:08) Matt: Katie.**

**(12:12) Tech Genius: What is it, Matt?**

**(12:13) Matt: Don’t eat all the Pop-tarts.**

**(12:15) Katie: I’m not.**

**(12:17) Matt: I can see you, Katie. Don’t lie.  
(12:19) Matt: Don’t stuff them on your pockets!!!**

**(12:21) Katie: Stop stalking me!**

**(12:48) Hunk: oh wow matt is in this chatroom too lol**

**(12:50) Matt: Hey, Hunk.  
(12:51) Matt: Can you save a cupcake for me too?**

**(12:52) Hunk: ah sorry, we just ran out.**

**(12:53) Matt: :(**

**  
(15:32) Lance: hey guys?  
(15:33) Lance: is it normal to feel bored all the time?  
(15:33) Lance: or just tired idk  
(15:35) Lance: what should i do?**

**(15:40) Tech Genius: You could always study for the quiz we have on Tuesday.**

**(15:41) Lance: haha me?? study???**

**(15:42) Tech Genius: It’s only a suggestion.**

**(15:44) Lance: there has to be smth better i can do**

**(15:45) Tech Genius: Figure something out then.**

**(15:46) Lance: hmph fien**

**  
(17:48) Lance: OMMMMFFFFF  
(17:48) Lance: U GUYS**

**(17:50) Hunk: yeah?**

**(17:50) Lance: A GIRL GAVE ME HER NUMBER  
(17:51) Lance: AM I DREAMIN**

**(17:52) Hunk: that’s great buddy**

**(17:53) Lance: AND SHE WAS SO PRETTY 2!!!**

**(17:55) Hunk: how’d it happen? what’s her name?**

**(17:57) Lance: okokokokokkk so i went to the shop near my house i saw her and she was so so pretty i had to tell her an AMAZIN pickup line and she LAUGHED !! then she told me her name was nyma and gave me her number!!! im so excited should i text her now???**

**(17:58) Hunk: uh, I don’t know ...? give it a while or you’ll seem desperate.**

**(17:59) Lance: yeahyeayea ill wait a while  
(18:00) Lance: wowwowow it was so awesome  
(18:00) Lance: im so excited**

* * *

_[Lance McClain created a chatroom]_

**(19:05) Lance: hey nyma its lance we met at a store earlier**

**(19:05) SLMS0987: The person you are trying to contact is not available and currently not interested in you. Have a nice day!**

**(19:06) Lance: what  
(19:07) Lance: this isnt nyma?**

**(19:08) SLMS0987: The person you are trying to contact is not available and currently not interested in you. Have a nice day!**

_[Lance McClain left the chatroom]_

 

 “I don’t understand...” Lance mumbled to himself, looking questioningly at his recent added contact number. “Maybe... she made a mistake...?”

That was the answer he was hoping for. He hoped Nyma hadn’t done this intentionally, that somehow the number was typed incorrectly or there was a messaging error, because it hurt him deeply. Among flirty jokes and pickup lines, Lance had good intent, he wanted someone to cherish, someone to love him. He forgot the possibility of being turned down again, and no less by a bot programmed to reject hopeless romantics like him.

Idly setting his phone down on his desk, Lance sighed and forced himself to get over it. If any of his family members saw him he’d never hear the end of it. It’d be the constant lecture given by his parents and grandparents before him. Years of his life he had been taught that men were supposed to be strong always. That meant, in many ways, that being vulnerable is shameful, how Lance had developed this internal conflict whether what he wanted would be more valuable and satisfying than making his mama happy by simply putting a strong show and fighting back tears.

But it made him so unhappy. The joyous act of bravado and manliness caused a wrenching distaste of himself, and Lance would be sure he’d never be able to find inner peace by pretending to be this way forever.

 _Men must never be weak_ , his mama would tell him when he was a child, remembering her soft features, beautiful carnations adorning her hair, and bright ocean eyes like his staring fondly with the deepest love a mother could have for her child. _You are a leader, mijo, and a leader is always strong. I know you will be a great man, everyone else will envy you, because my Lance is the strongest and precious of all_.

Lance felt his throat hitch and his eyes stung, he was sure to be none of those things.

A notification went off on his phone, pulsing vibrations echoing on the wood of his desk. Lance blinked away the blurriness of his eyes, took a deep breath, and glanced at the message on the device.

 

**(19:37) Tech Genius: Hey, the school has a website for kids who need extra lessons for classes.  
(19:38) Tech Genius: If I sign up as a tutor they’ll pay me.**

**(19:40) Hunk: you should totally do it**

**(19:41) Tech Genius: I need an alias, they can’t know I’m younger than 18.**

**(19:42) Hunk: um, like what?**

**(19:42) Tech Genius: I don’t know yet. I need to think of one.**

**(19:43) Hunk: ok cool then tell me when you know!**

**(19:44) Tech Genius: Yeah.**

**(19:50) Lance: how abt Ken?**

**(19:52) Tech Genius: Ken? Seriously? Jeez, Lance. That’s the most idiotic suggestion I’ve heard.**

**(19:53) Lance: Nvm then**

**(19:53) Tech Genius: But it works. There’d be no way to trace the name back to me.  
(19:54) Tech Genius: So thanks.  
(19:56) Tech Genius: Lance?**

**(19:57) Hunk: ken sounds so funny.  
(19:58) Hunk: lance, buddy. where’d you go?  
(19:58) Hunk: did you text the girl from the store?**

* * *

_[Ken created “Tutoring”]  
_

_[Ken added Keith Kogane]_

**(20:00) Ken: Greetings, I’m your tutor starting today until the end of the semester.  
(20:00) Ken: You’re Keith, right?**

**(20:06) Keith: Yes?**

**(20:07) Ken: Okay, great. What can I help you with? Math? Science?**

**(20:08) Keith: Oh um none?**

**(20:09) Ken: What?  
(20:10) Ken: Aren’t you in the system because you need help in classes?**

**(20:11) Keith: No**

**(20:12) Ken: Then why?**

**(20:13) Keith: All the teachers enrolled me because of my behavior**

**(20:14) Ken: ...For real?**

**(20:15) Keith: Yeah  
(20:16) Keith: I just need a certified document to say that i was tutored by the end of the semester**

**(20:17) Ken: Seems easy enough.  
(20:18) Ken: Am I still getting paid though?**

**(20:19) Keith: Yes**

* * *

**(20:23) Hunk: do you think they’ll sell breadsticks in the cafeteria?**

**(20:23) Tech Genius: Nice.  
(20:24) Tech Genius: Oh, wrong chat.**

**(20:25) Hunk: wrong chat???? you’ve abandoned us already???  
(20:26) Hunk: katieeeeeee!**

**(20:28) Tech Genius: My bad, Hunk. I’m messaging the person I’m supposed to tutor.**

**(20:30) Hunk: really? who is it?**

**(20:31) Tech Genius: Sorry, that’s classified. I had to agree to a lot of terms when I signed up on the website.**

**(20:32) Hunk: aw, that’s no fun when you hide classified things from your best friends**

**(20:32) Lance: yea katie not cool**

**(20:33) Hunk: LANCE YOU’RE BACK**

**(20:34) Lance: sorry i left  
(20:35) Lance: had to deal with smth**

**(20:36) Tech Genius: Yeah, well, I can’t say much.  
(20:37) Tech Genius: But, he’s from our school.**

**(20:38) Hunk: well obviously it’s our school’s website  
(20:39) Hunk: wait did you say he???  
(20:40) Hunk: so it’s a guy???**

**(20:41) Lance: OHH so katie here is chatting up with a boy i see**

**(20:42) Tech Genius: It’s not like that, Lance. I’m offended you’d suggest such a thing.**

**(20:42) Matt: OK. I read Katie and boy in one sentence, who is he?**

**(20:43) Tech Genius: Matt, I’m just a tutor named Ken who is definitely not a high school student and did not sign up in the school’s website just to earn money.**

**(20:44) Lance: XDD  
(20:44) Lance: i canf breathe omg**

**(20:45) Hunk: what’s up lance**

**(20:46) Lance: my little sis was reading the conv and when katie wrote about being ken she thought it was ken from that barbie movie  
(20:47) Lance: XDDDDDD**

**(20:48) Tech Genius: You watch Barbie movies?**

**(20:49) Lance: u dont?**

**(20:50) Tech Genius: No.**

**(20:51) Matt: Katie, I’m traumatized．  
(20:52) Matt: What do you MEAN you don’t watch Barbie movies???**

**(20:53) Tech Genius: And this conversation is officially over.**

**(20:54) Hunk: I thought that was hilarious.**

* * *

  _Monday, September 18._

**(8:53) Ken: Isn’t it weird that the school has a garden but no botany class? Or even a gardening class?**

**(8:54) Keith: Um**

**(8:56) Ken: Oh, shit. Forget I said anything.**

**(8:57) Keith: How do you know about the school**

* * *

**(8:57) Tech Genius: I should start checking which chatroom I’m in before messaging.**

**(8:58) Lance: why what happened**

**(8:59) Tech Genius: I accidentally wrote : ‘Isn’t it weird that the school has a garden but no botany class? Or even a gardening class?’ to Keith.**

**(9:00) Lance: haha  
(9:00) Lance: wait whos keith**

**(9:01) Tech Genius: Fuck.**

**  
(9:34) Hunk: so the mystery guy has been revealed!  
(9:35) Hunk: ah, prof. thace keeps looking at me  
(9:35) Hunk: bye**

**(9:36) Lance: haha hunk you make it look so obvious  
(9:37) Lance: HE CONFISCATED UR PHONE???  
(9:38) Lance: XDDDDDD  
(9:38) Lance: oh no he saw me  
(9:39) Lance: shit**

**(9:40) Tech Genius: You guys are idiots.  
(9:41) Tech Genius: Oh fuck**

**  
(15:13) Hunk: I think we all learned a valuable lesson today?**

**(15:14) Lance: dont laugh like an idiot in thaces class?**

**(15:16) Tech Genius: No. Don’t text in Thace’s class.**

**(15:17) Lance: but why  
(15:18) Lance: i cannot be stopped  
(15:19) Lance: I WILL NOT BE CONTROLLED**

**(15:20) Hunk: dude, we were lucky he returned our phones after school.**

**(15:21) Lance: ugh fine**

**(16:22) Matt: Hey, Hunk. That cafe you guys went to is really good.**

**(16:23) Hunk: I know, right??  
(16:24) Hunk: I can still taste those pastries...**

**(16:26) Tech Genius: It’s delicious and all, I’ll admit. But Matt hasn’t taken eyes off the manager for five minutes straight and it’s ruining my appetite.**

**(16:27) Hunk: Then how is he texting?**

**(16:27) Tech Genius: He told me to write for him.**

**(16:28) Hunk: Ohh.**

**(16:30) Lance: oh is he looking at allura**

**(16:31) Tech Genius: Allura?**

**(16:32) Lance: yeah the hottie with the white hair**

**(16:33) Tech Genius: That’s her, alright.  
(16:34) Tech Genius: Oh wow, he blinked.**

**(16:35) Hunk: he wasn’t blinking???**

**(16:35) Tech Genius: Nope.**

* * *

**(16:36) Keith: Ken are you a high school student**

* * *

**(16:36) Tech Genius: Crap.**

**(16:36) Tech Genius: He’s onto me.**

**(16:37) Lance: who**

**(16:37) Hunk: what???**

**(16:38) Tech Genius: The guy I’m tutoring. He just asked if I was a high school student.**

**(16:39) Lance: oooohhhh you mean keeeeeeithhhh  
(16:40) Lance: your boyyyyyfriend**

**(16:40) Tech Genius: I’m just going to ignore you said that.  
(16:41) Tech Genius: What should I say?**

**(16:42) Hunk: just bail! he knowssss it’s over!!!!**

**(16:43) Lance: lol hunk  
(16:43) Lance: pretend u dont know what hes talkin about**

**(16:44) Tech Genius: Okay. I guess I’ll give it a try.**

* * *

**(16:44) Ken: I’m sorry. I don’t know what you mean by that.**

**(16:45) Keith: The message you sent earlier**

**(16:46) Ken: What message?**

**(16:46) Keith: The one you sent this morning**

**(16:47) Ken: Sorry, I don’t understand your question.**

**(16:48) Keith: Look my brother looked through the texts and he says you sound like a high school student  
(16:49) Keith: And then you sent that message about the school garden  
(16:49) Keith: How do you know about the school garden**

* * *

**(16:50) Tech Genius: Fuck! He knows!**

**(16:51) Hunk: what’s gonna happen??? are you going to jail??? katie please don’t go to jail!!!**

**(16:52) Lance: omg katie ur a criminal now??????**

**(16:53) Tech Genius: I’m not going to jail! I might get in trouble with the school but that doesn’t mean I’ll get arrested.**

**(16:54) Hunk: just admit before it’s too late.**

**(16:55) Lance: im gonna pray 4 u katie**

* * *

**(16:55) Ken: Okay. Fine. I’m not really an adult.**

**(16:55) Keith: So you are in high school**

**(16:56) Ken: I didn’t say that.**

**(16:57) Keith: Oh  
(16:57) Keith: Then who are you**

**(16:58) Ken: I thought we established that already?**

**(16:59) Keith: If youre not an adult then you clearly lied about many things  
(17:00) Keith: Is your name really ken**

**(17:01) Ken: Uh...**

* * *

**(17:03) Hunk: are you alive????**

**(17:04) Tech Genius: Ken is actually an alias. It’s not my real name.**

**(17:04) Hunk: what? I already know that.**

**(17:05) Tech Genius: UGH! Wait, wrong chat!**

**(17:05) Lance: thats harsh**

* * *

**(17:06) Ken: Ken is not my real name. It’s an alias.**

**(17:07) Keith: I KNEW IT  
(17:08) Keith: Um  
(17:08) Keith: I mean**

**(17:08) Ken: Can we make a deal or something? I really don’t want to get in trouble with the school.**

**(17:09) Keith: What**

**(17:10) Ken: Aren’t you going to report me?**

**(17:11) Keith: No**

**(17:11) Ken: Wait, really?  
(17:12) Ken: I can still be your tutor?**

**(17:12) Keith: My brother doesnt like it but yeah**

**(17:13) Ken: Ok, cool.**

**(17:14) Keith: But whats your real name**

**(17:15) Ken: Katie**

**(17:16) Keith: Youre  
(17:16) Keith: Youre a girl???**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, a new character AND descriptive text? Must be a Christmas gift to you guys.
> 
> I’m kidding. But tell me what’d you think? Feedback is always appreciated!


	3. Log #3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! Procrastination is a bitch. Anyways, enjoy the chapter :) Also, if you don't get the beginning of Wednesday, September 20, look up the date. Year: 2017.

 

_**Tuesday, September 19.** _  
  
_[Keith Kogane created a chatroom]_  
  
_[Keith Kogane added Takashi Shirogane]_

**(19:49) Keith: Shiro**  
  
**(19:50) Shiro: keith? What is this?**  
  
**(19:50) Keith: Its a chatroom**  
**(19:50) Keith: You were right**  
  
**(19:52) Shiro: about what?**  
  
**(19:52) Keith: Kens a highschool student**  
  
**(19:53) Shiro: what?!**  
  
**(19:54) Keith: Yeah she told me**  
  
**(19:54) Shiro: ...she???**  
  
**(19:55) Keith: I was shocked too**  
  
**(19:56) Shiro: you do know students aren’t allowed in the school’s tutoring system right?**  
  
**(19:56) Keith: Yeah but i dont need tutoring shiro**  
  
**(19:57) Shiro: i don’t like this, Keith. What if they’re lying?**  
  
**(19:59) Keith: Dont worry shiro**  
**(20:00) Keith: Its not like were friends**  
**(20:00) Keith: I think**

* * *

 **(20:29) Keith: Hey**  
**(20:29) Keith: Are we friends**  
  
**(20:30) Ken: That’s random. Why the question?**  
  
**(20:31) Keith: Just wondering**  
  
**(20:31) Ken: Well, in fact, no. We don’t know each other. What made you think we were friends?**  
  
**(20:32) Keith: Oh**  
**(20:33) Keith: Sorry im bad with friends and people in general**  
  
**(20:33) Ken: Relatable.**  
  
**(20:34) Keith: What**  
  
**(20:35) Ken: Nothing.**  
**(20:35) Ken: So, you have no friends? Like, at all?**  
  
**(20:37) Keith: Does my brother count**  
  
**(20:37) Ken: No.**  
  
**(20:37) Keith: Then no**  
  
**(20:41) Ken: Mm. Interesting.**  
  
**(20:45) Keith: ?**  
  
**(20:45) Ken: I’ll be your friend, I guess.**  
  
**(20:46) Keith: Wait really**

* * *

  **(20:46) Lance: do sharks lay eggs**  
  
**(20:47) Ken: Yeah.**  
  
**(20:48) Hunk: they do???**  
  
**(20:48)Tech Genius: Dammit. Wrong chat.**  
**(20:48) Tech Genius: And I have no idea.**  
  
**(20:49) Lance: OwO**

* * *

  **(20:50) Ken: Yeah.**  
  
**(20:51) Keith: Oh wow cool**  
**(20:51) Keith: Also**  
**(20:51) Keith: Have we ever met in person**  
  
**(20:53) Ken: I don’t think so.**  
**(20:53) Ken: What do you look like?**  
  
**(20:53) Keith: Long black hair**  
  
**(20:53) Ken: And?**  
  
**(20:54) Keith: I dont know how to describe myself that much**  
  
**(20:54) Ken: Take a selfie then.**  
  
**(20:54) Keith:**  
**(20:55) Keith: Whats a selfie**  
  
**(20:55) Ken: Oh boy.**

* * *

  **(20:54) Tech Genius: Hey Lance, can I add someone else to this chat?**

   
**(20:56) Lance: who ?**  
**(20:56) Lance: and if its for that emoji thing then no**  
  
**(20:57) Tech Genius: Keith.**  
  
**(20:59) Lance: OHHH ITS YUR BOYFRIENDDDD**  
  
**(21:00) Hunk: why do you want to add him?**  
**(21:00) Hunk: oh my god.**  
**(21:00) Hunk: are you confirming you’re dating???**  
**(21:01) Hunk: is he going to be a part of our squad now?????**  
  
**(21:01) Tech Genius: He is not my boyfriend.**  
**(21:02) Tech Genius: I don’t even know what he looks like.**  
  
**(21:02) Lance: wait what?**  
**(21:02) Lance: like**  
**(21:03) Lance: not even in photo???**  
  
**(21:03) Tech Genius: Yeah. Apparently he doesn’t even know what a selfie is.**  
  
**(21:04) Hunk: oh wow, he should ask lance for advice then.**  
  
**(21:05) Lance: yeah!! lancey lance will teach the ways of the selfie**  
  
**(21:06) Hunk: show him da wae**  
  
**(21:06) Tech Genius: I guess I’ll add him now then.**  
  
**(21:06) Lance: WAITTTTTTTTTTT**  
  
**(21:07) Tech Genius: What?**

_[Lance McClain changed his name to 'welcome katies boyf']_

  
**(21:08) welcome katies boyf: ok now u can add him**  
  
**(21:08) Tech Genius: Jesus Christ, Lance.**  
  
**(21:08) welcome katies boyf: just do it**

_[Tech Genius added Keith Kogane]_

  
**(21:09) Hunk: hi!!!!!!!!!! how are you keith????**  
  
**(21:10) welcome katies boyf: YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**  
  
**(21:10) Tech Genius: You guys are idiots.**  
  
**(21:16) Keith:**  
**(21:16) Keith: Who are you**  
  
**(21:17) Tech Genius: Oh, right. It’s me, Ken. Or, well, Katie.**  
  
**(21:17) Keith: Why did you add me here**  
  
**(21:17) Tech Genius: You said you didn’t have any friends.**  
  
**(21:18) Hunk: oh wow.**  
**(21:18) Hunk: hi, I’m hunk. I’m a friend of katie’s.**  
  
**(21:19) Tech Genius: Yeah. He’s also a student, top of his robotics class and food enthusiast.**  
  
**(21:20) Keith: Im keith**  
  
**(21:20) Tech Genius: They know.**  
**(21:20) Tech Genius: Also, please ignore Lance.**  
  
**(21:21) Keith: Lance**  
**(21:21) Keith: Sounds familiar**  
  
**(21:22) welcome katies boyf: nice to make your aquaintance**  
**(21:22) welcome katies boyf: so how would u describe ur relationship with katie**  
  
**(21:22) Keith: My what**  
  
**(21:23) welcome katies boyf: ur RELATIONSHIP**  
**(21:23) welcome katies boyf: since u and katie are so in**  
**(21:23) welcome katies boyf: L**  
**(21:24) welcome katies boyf: O**  
**(21:24) welcome katies boyf: V**  
**(21:24) welcome katies boyf: E**  
  
**(21:25) Tech Genius: Please shut up, Lance.**  
  
**(21:25) welcome katies boyf: u cant deny it**

[Tech Genius changed ‘welcome katies boyf’’s name to ‘That Annoying Friend’]

  
**(21:27) That Annoying Friend: wow**  
**(21:27) That Annoying Friend: im hurt**  
  
**(21:28) Keith: Are you bleeding**  
  
**(21:29) That Annoying Friend: what?**  
**(21:30) That Annoying Friend: dude no, i dont mean it literally**  
  
**(21:30) Keith: Oh**

* * *

**(21:29) Shiro: hey, Keith. What do you want for dinner?**

* * *

  
**(21:30) Keith: Can you order pizza**  
  
**(21:31) Hunk: ooh, you want pizza?**  
  
**(21:32) That Annoying Friend: lol**  
  
**(21:33) Matt: I want pizza.**  
**(21:33) Matt: And Keith, what are your intentions with my sister?**  
  
**(21:34) Keith: That was meant for someone else**  
**(21:34) Keith: Sorry**  

* * *

  
**(21:35) Keith: Pizza**  
  
**(21:36) Shiro: alright. But come down so we can talk for a bit.**

* * *

  
**(21:36) Keith: Im going down**  
  
**(21:37) Matt: Down? Where?**  
  
**(21:38) Hunk: O_O**  

* * *

  
**(21:38) Shiro: hold on, the cat just made a mess. Could you bring the mop?**

_[Shiro sent a picture]_  

* * *

  
**(21:38) Keith: Everything is wet**  
**(21:39) Keith: And sticky**  
  
**(21:49) Matt: What???**  
  
**(21:50) That Annoying Friend: omfff**  
**(21:50) That Annoying Friend: what kinda roleplay shit is this lmao**

* * *

  
**(21:52) Shiro: hello? Keith?**  
  
**(21:53) Keith: Shiro**  
**(21:53) Keith: Hold on**

* * *

  
**(21:53) Keith: Sorry**  
**(21:53) Keith: That was for someone else**  
**(21:53) Keith: Again**  
  
**(21:54) Hunk: XD**  
  
**(21:55) That Annoying Friend:**  
**lmaooooo**  
**(21:56) That Annoying Friend: thats kinky**  
  
**(21:57) Tech Genius: Matt, your show’s on downstairs.**  
  
**(21:57) Matt: WHEEEEEEEE BYE GUYS TTYL**  
**(21:58) Matt: Nice meeting you, Keith-weirdo.**  
  
**(21:59) Hunk: haha bye matt.**  
  
**(21:59) That Annoying Friend: byeeee**

 

**_Wednesday, September 20._ **

**(5:43) That Annoying Friend: did u guys see the news?**  
  
**(6:34) Hunk: yeah... you okay lance?**  
  
**(6:35) That Annoying Friend: yeah**  
  
**(6:36) Hunk: is your family safe too?**  
  
**(6:38) That Annoying Friend: theyre okay for now**  
  
**(6:41) Tech Genius: I can’t believe how continuous and severe the atmospheric catastrophes have gotten.**  
  
**(6:42) That Annoying Friend: katie can u pls use human language**  
  
**(6:43) Tech Genius: No.**  
  
**(6:45) That Annoying Friend: Ö**  
  
**(6:48) Tech Genius: What’s that supposed to be?**  
  
**(6:49) That Annoying Friend: its a face**  
  
**(6:51) Hunk: doesn’t really look like a face**  
  
**(6:52) That Annoying Friend: yes it does it has two eyes and a mouth**  
  
**(6:52) Tech Genius: I don’t see it.**  
  
**(6:54) Keith: I see it**  
  
**(6:54) That Annoying Friend: even ur bf sees it**  
**(6:54) That Annoying Friend: thanks keith**  
  
**(6:55) Keith: Youre welcome ?**  
  
**(6:55) Tech Genius: HE’S NOT MY BOYFRIEND.**  
  
**(6:56) Hunk: haha aww.**  
  
**(6:57) That Annoying Friend: keiths not denying it tho**  
  
**(6:57) Keith: What**  
  
**(6:58) Hunk: I’m pretty sure keith doesn’t even know what’s going on.**  
  
**(6:58) That Annoying Friend: yes he does**  
**(6:59) That Annoying Friend: they both dooooo**  
  
**(7:00) Tech Genius: Seriously, Lance? The joke’s not even funny anymore. Can you stop with the boyfriend thing?**  
  
**(7:01) That Annoying Friend: im just having a laugh**  
  
  
**(8:12) Keith: Im not her boyfriend**  
  
**(8:23) That Annoying Friend: PFF HOW LONG DID IT TAKE YOU TO EVEN WRITE THAT**  
  
  
**(10:34) Hunk: Lance was laughing too hard in class and the teacher confiscated his phone.**  
**(10:34) Hunk: Just to let you all know :)**  
**(10:35) Hunk: BUT SERIOUSLY THATS FUCKING HILARIOUS**  
**(10:35) Hunk: That was lance.**  
  
**(11:00) Tech Genius: Can’t believe I missed that.**  
  
**(11:22) Hunk: not a big deal i can get the phone back tmrw - lance**  
**(11:22) Hunk: I’m not sure how he’ll survive without his phone though...**  
  
**(11:23) Tech Genius: Finally. A break from Lance’s dumbass jokes.**  
**(11:25) Tech Genius: Hey, Hunk, wanna go to that cafe today?**  
  
**(11:36) Hunk: I thought you’d never ask.**

* * *

  
**(15:55) Keith: Lance**  
**(15:55) Keith: Im sure ive heard it somewhere**  
  
**(15:58) Shiro: ?**  
  
**(15:59) Keith: Sorry**  
**(16:00) Keith: Wrong chatroom**  
  
**(16:00) Shiro: ???**

* * *

 

  _[Hunk Garrett sent a photo]_

  
**(18:14) Hunk: Aw, you guys, we look so cute.**  
  
**(18:15) Tech Genius: If only Lance stopped flirting with the waitress, the photo would’ve been instagram-worthy.**  
  
**(18:17) Keith: Thats lance ?**  
**(18:17) Keith: The guy with the blue shirt**  
  
**(18:19) Tech Genius: Yeah, why?**  
  
**(18:19) Keith: Ive seen him before**  
  
**(18:20) Tech Genius: Wait. Seriously? When?**  
  
**(18:20) Keith: At the library i think**  
**(18:20) Keith: And then at the mall**  
  
**(18:21) Tech Genius: The library?**  
**(18:21) Tech Genius: It wouldn’t happen to be on the 15th by any chance?**  
  
**(18:23) Keith: Yes**  
  
**(18:23) Hunk: OMG**  
**(18:23) Hunk: YOU’RE LIBRARY GUY???**  
  
**(18:24) Tech Genius: Wait until Lance finds out. He’s going to freak!**  
**(18:25) Tech Genius: But wait, then we’ve already seen you in person!**  
  
**(18:26) Hunk: ooohh that’s true. you’re mullet guy too!**  
  
**(18:26) Keith: How i dont know how you look like**  
  
**(18:27) Hunk: Yeah! katie’s the short one that randomly spoke to you at the mall.**  
  
**(18:28) Keith: That was you ?**  
  
**(18:28) Tech Genius: Yep.**  
  
**(18:30) Hunk: Wow. so keith, how does it feel like to be flirted by lance?**  
  
**(18:31) Keith: What**  
  
**(18:32) Tech Genius: HAHA! That’s right. Lance flirted with you, didn’t he?**  
  
**(18:33) Hunk: Hahahaha!! oh wow lance is going to be pissed.**  
  
**(18:33) Tech Genius: Sweet, sweet, revenge.**

* * *

  
**(18:34) Keith: Hey shiro**  
  
**(18:35) Shiro: yes, Keith?**  
  
**(18:35) Keith: What does flirted mean**  
  
**(18:36) Shiro: uh, well, you know... sweet-talking someone you like.**  
  
**(18:36) Keith: Oh ok**  
**(18:36) Keith: Thanks**  
  
**(18:37) Shiro: no problem?**

  
  
**(19:50) Shiro: do you like someone?**  
  
**(19:51) Keith: What**  
  
**(19:51) Shiro: it was, well, your question. I figured, maybe, you might have a crush or something.**  
  
**(19:52) Keith: Youre not making sense shiro**  
  
**(19:52) Shiro: yeah. Sorry. Forget about it.**

  
  
**(20:01) Shiro: i made dinner if you want some.**  
  
**(20:03) Keith: Ok**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! It's over, now I can finally go on another 5-month (or more idk) hiatus. JK. I'll try my best to upload chapter 4 soon. But tell me what you think? / But LMAO they finally found out who Keith was DUN DUN DUN.
> 
> Also, you can find my other social media @spacepaladudes on instagram and twitter. You won't be disappointed (hopefully)!


End file.
